Downhole motors (colloquially known as “mud motors”) are powerful generators used in drilling operations to turn a drill bit. Downhole motors are often powered by a drilling fluid, such as mud, which is also used to lubricate the drill string and to transport cuttings and particulate matter away from the borehole. A downhole motor may act as a positive displacement motor in which a drilling fluid pumped through the interior converts hydraulic energy into mechanical energy to turn a drilling bit, which has applications in well drilling.